The inventors are aware of hydroponic systems and arrangements. In particular, the inventors filed an earlier South African Patent application number 2014/02082.
Existing planters are prone to plants growing into each other and getting attached to each other in the planter, which make the harvesting of plants from the planter cumbersome.
Furthermore, the present invention has the object of improving planting density without compromising growth.